Immortal Raven
by kirallie
Summary: AU and Slash. HarryDean eventually. On the run and in need of aid he runs to someone Sirius once knew, in America.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
__After looking at the ffnet poll and counting reviews from other sites I have decided to post this. Hope you like.  
__AU and Slash. Vote in poll for pairing please._

**Prologue**

He didn't know how long he'd been there and frankly it didn't really matter anymore. Dull green eyes stared unblinkingly out at the grey sea from the small window before their owner turned away and slumped onto the rickety cot. If the bars were just slightly further apart he would have left years ago but even with how thin he had become the gap was still too narrow for him to slip through.

He shivered as the usual cold presence made itself felt but it no longer affected him like it did the other prisoners. He didn't know why, even in his other form it should have some affect but it didn't and he knew he wasn't completely insane, yet. He huddled in on himself as the screams began all around him.

What had he done to deserve this fate? He snorted softly, watching as his breath turned to steam. He'd done what he'd been made for. He'd fulfilled their precious prophecy and saved them all and for what? He hadn't even been conscious when they'd thrown him in here, there had been no trial, no chance for escape, nothing but the cold hard stone floor of his new room.

He knew he'd been there for more than two years only because he'd gained his inheritance, it was only then that the Dementors had stopped affecting him. Before that...he shuddered to remember what he'd been like back then. He didn't even know if he could still talk after screaming his throat bloody so many times.

He'd never even had a single visitor the entire time he'd been there which was kind of odd. He'd expected someone to come and gloat, Dumbledore or some Ministry idiot. It would have been nice if one of his friends had come to visit but he didn't really blame them for not wanting to, Azkaban wasn't exactly a holiday destination and the high security wing made the rest of the place look like a resort. That was of course if any of them still considered him a friend, who knew, maybe they had finally bowed to Ministry pressure or the wisdom of the all knowing Albus.

Being locked in a cell was good for one thing; it had given him a lot of time to think about things. One of those had been the prophecy, more importantly its wording. After going over it mentally many times he had performed a little test, not caring too much if he were proved wrong at the time. Unfortunalty, or maybe fortunately, he had been proven right. "_And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives"_. Thanks a lot Trelawney, like he wanted immortality? He wondered if they'd let him out in a couple of centuries when they'd forgotten all about him and dear old Tom but he doubted it.

He made the choice then and there, one way or another he was following Sirius' example and escaping.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
__Poll is closed, Dean won by a mile. So looks like this will be HarryDean._

**Chapter 1**

He ignored the sound of approaching footsteps since it was time for the monthly Auror patrol and he didn't want them to know how unaffected he was by the Dementors. He frowned as he felt a familiar presence among them.

"Mischief managed." He froze as a familiar voice barely reached his ears. Tonks? And why was she giving a Marauder password? He stayed quiet and still until they passes his cell on their return journey before getting up and approaching the cell door. He reached out and it opened under his hand. Tonks was helping him escape? But why? He barely knew her and he had gotten her cousin killed. Deciding to think about it later he slipped from his cell and headed down the corridor. Pausing outside the guard's room he smiled as he heard drunken laughter, Tonks was obviously covering his escape. Passing the room he glanced in and Tonks was looking right at him. She smiled softly and then turned her back, saying something to the man next to her that had the whole room laughing hysterically as he ran down the hall. As soon as he hit the door his body was changing and shrinking.

Tonks peered out the window to see a raven wheeling and diving about outside before it turned towards the barely visible shoreline.

"Good luck." She whispered before downing a bottle of FIrewhisky and joining the others in oblivion.

---------------------------------

No one payed any attention to the raven that navigated Gringotts halls with an envelope attached to one leg except for the goblins. Once out of sight of the witches and wizards the bird landed in front of a waiting goblin and blurred. Harry Potter bowed slowly to the goblin and then straightened.

"I was wondering if I could find out the state of my account sir?" He asked and the goblin nodded.

"This way Mr. Potter." He followed the goblin to an office and blinked in surprise at the goblin behind the desk.

"Griphook?"

"Good to see you again Mr. Potter. Here about your account?" Harry nodded and took the offered seat.  
"With no trial the Ministry could not seize your accounts or order them frozen so you have gained a fair amount of interest."

"Accounts?"

"Of course. You were Sirius Black's main heir and he left you the bulk of his property with a sum going to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He also left you this." The goblin handed over a sealed envelope which Harry accepted numbly.  
"So what can I help you with?"

"I need to transfer as much as I can to muggle currency. Once word of my 'escape' leaks out they'll be watching the magical community too closely. I'm going to leave the country. Don't suppose you know anyone who does good fake id's?" Harry asked and Griphook grinned.

--------------------------------------

"Did it work?" Tonks paused and then nodded, relaxing as warm arms wrapped around her.

"He's out Remus. Think I know what his animagus form is too. Saw a rather happy raven out the window just after he snuck by."

"How...how did he look?" Remus asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Thin but then he always was, older and harder. And tired, so tired." She turned around burying her face in his chest.

"We've done everything we can Nym, the rest is up to him."

-----------------------------------------

Harry sat on the old four poster bed and stared unseeingly at the envelope in his hands. He was still having trouble believing he'd been locked away for ten years, it hadn't felt that long. Maybe he'd been crazy for longer than he'd thought? But no, that had passed when he'd turned seventeen.

As soon as he'd arranged for fake papers he'd slipped away from London and then flown across the channel to France. It hadn't taken long to find the shadier side of the French Wizarding areas and get himself a new wand. Though not a perfect match it would do, Dumbledore had his old one as far as he knew so there was no way to retrieve it. The small, rather rundown inn he was staying in suited his purpose well, no one asked any questions and it was very cheap.

With a shaking hand he finally opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of yellowed parchment and another envelope, this one addressed to someone named Bobby.

_Dear pup,_

_If you're reading this then obviously I'm dead, hopefully in a dashing and heroic manner. I'm sorry for any pain I have caused you Harry; I love you very much and wish I could be there to see you beat old snake face._

_Anyway, down to business. I don't know whether you have realised this yet so what I have to tell you may come as a shock. Better sit down kiddo. Dumbledore is not the kindly old grandfather he portrays himself to be to you. There has been so much he could have stopped but has allowed to happen for 'the greater good', one of those being the death or your parents and my imprisonment. I urge you to run pup, as soon as you can. The wizarding world is too set in its way, sooner or later they will turn on you._

_This is where my second letter comes in. Go to America and in South Dakota you will find a place called Singer Salvage. The owner is a friend of mine and a good man; he'll give you a place to stay until you find your feet again. Trust the goblins, they'll help you since your account now makes up a rather large portion of their bank._

_Stay safe and live Harry. All my love,  
__Sirius Black._

Harry let the letter fall to the bed as he stared into space. If only he'd managed to get to Gringotts after Sirius' death, he would have known to be ready to run. Not that it would have really helped since he was unconscious after the battle but still...He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. First thing first, get cleaned up, wait for his papers and then it looked like he was booking a one way ticket to America.

-------------------------------

Harry smiled at the young woman at the ticket counter, making her blush as she handed over the first class ticket. He'd had his hair cut to just below his shoulders so he could tie it back and it was a lot calmer than when it was short. He'd also shaved off his rather scraggly beard and gotten some contact lenses. Sure he was still far too skinny and pale but only time would fix that.

"Have a good flight Mr. Grim and thank you for flying Air France." She told him and he flashed her another smile as he left. He grabbed a sandwich and a cup of coffee and settled in to wait for his flight to be called, still smiling over the name the goblins had chosen for him. Harrison Grim. He wondered if they had known what Sirius' animagus form had been when they'd made the choice. When his flight was called he threw out his trash, grabbed his backpack and headed for the gate, ticket in hand.

Harry relaxed back into the rather comfy seat, fastened his seat beat, slipped his headphones on and fell asleep. He could have flown to the US but that was an incredibly long flight for a bird which was why he was on a plane. As he drifted of he wondered what had happened to Hedwig after his incarceration and whether or not he'd ever see his feathered friend again.

He was startled out of sleep by a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to see one of the flight attendants leaning over him.

"Sorry to wake you sir but we'll be landing soon and you need to turn your IPod off now." She apologised and Harry smiled.

"It's okay, thanks for waking me." He set his seat back into the upright position and began getting ready for the landing, thankful that he had already filled out his customs forms. He stared out the window as the sun rose and illuminated the shore of his new home.

Two hours later he staggered out the doors of JFK International Airport. It was nice to be back on solid ground again but he could do without the crowds! He'd never realised New York would be so busy. He hailed a taxi as quickly as he could and asked for a moderately priced hotel. He'd stay a day or two to adjust and then he'd go find Singer Salvage. He only the man still remembered Sirius fondly.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__I have a new poll up for Vampire Hunter, please vote._

**Chapter 2**

Bobby grumbled as another knock sounded at his door, making sure his shotgun was out of sight but easily reached; he opened the door and then stared. Standing in front of him was a young man, no older than twenty, dressed all in black and far too thin to be healthy.

"Are you the owner?" The boy asked and Bobby nodded. The youth held out an envelope.  
"I was told to give you this." And with that the young man collapsed on his doorstep. Bobby hesitated but then lifted the incredibly light male up and deposited him on the couch. He looked the envelope over and frowned as he read the address, that handwriting was very familiar. Sighing he opened it and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Bobby,  
__Bet you're surprised to be hearing from me but I need your help. If you are reading this then I am dead. The young man who gave this to you is my godson and heir though I do not know the name he has chosen to travel under. He needs help Bobby, whether it is a place to train for the war or a place to hide once it is over. Please help him. He is the only son I have. _

_Sincerely,  
__Snuffles._

Bobby put the parchment down and his gaze moved over to a nearly hidden photo. It had been taken three months after he had met Sirius Black and the wizard had saved his life. It saddened him to hear the younger man was dead although it wasn't all that surprising since he hadn't heard anything from him in years. He looked back over to the couch and stared at the still unconscious form in thought. Sirius' godson...the man had spoken of the boy often but from what he said the kid was almost Dean's age. So why did he look so much younger?

There was nothing he could do until the kid woke up. He didn't even know the boys name, for safety Sirius had only ever referred to him as 'Cub'. Bobby had a feeling that the war was over and that he needed a place to hide. Looking him over more closely he looked like someone who had been locked away for a long time and that worried Bobby.

It was three hours before he heard a groan that signalled his guest was waking up. Grabbing a glass of holy water, just to be extra safe, he made his way back into the room to see the young man slowly sitting up and looking around. Grey eyes met his and if he didn't know the kid wasn't Sirius' he would have thought he was.

"Got a name kid?" He asked, handing over the water.

"Harrison, Harry." Was the answer after several gulps of water were downed.

"Sirius never told me your name, just called you cub." That got a small smile.

"Yeah, that and Prongslet of all things."

"You read the letter?" Bobby asked and Harry shook his head.  
"He said you either need help training for a war or are running..." Bobby trailed off and Harry looked away.

"Running. War ended ten years ago." Was the quiet answer.

"How old are you?" that got a small laugh.

"Twenty-five, I'll be twenty-six in July. How much did Siri tell you?"

"The basics and no names, just nicknames and stuff. You need medical?"

"No, I'm not hurt."

"So you passed out from hunger did you?" He asked gruffly and wide eyes met his gaze.  
"You're skinnier than he was kid. I'd almost think...." Bobby trailed off as he realised where the kid may have been.

"That I'd been in Azkaban prison too? Good guess. Ten years it took me to follow his example and escape, though I did have help." Ten years...he would have been a child! What sort of monster throws a child into that sort of place? He looked at the boy, no man, and made his decision.

"Come on, let's get you settled in and then start getting you back into some semblance of health."

* * *

He had to say one thing for the kid, he was a born hunter. Bobby had been reluctant to let him help even on the research but he had turned out to be just as stubborn as his godfather and twice as sneaky. So now he owed Harry his life a few times over as well. No one looking at the young man now would ever think he was the same Harrison Grimm that had passed out on his doorstep nearly a year ago. Once he'd started getting three solid meals a day the kid had but on weight and muscle incredibly fast. Sirius had been the same, apparently all wizards and witches were pretty fast healers.

Bobby would be sad to see the kid go but Harry was more than ready to head out on his own. They'd fixed up the bike Sirius had left at his place and Harry had even added to the spells already on it.

"You sure you want to go?" Bobby couldn't help asking one more time as he watched Harry gather the remainder of his things. Harry turned to him and gave him a bright smile.

"Yeah, don't worry old man, you're not getting rid of me for good. I just...i can't be cooped up Bobby." Harry shrugged and Bobby nodded.

"I know kid. Stay out of trouble and call if you need help. Call anyways." He told him gruffly and then stiffened as Harry hugged him before hugging him back slightly.  
"Get going unless you want to be stuck on the road for the night." He gave Harry a gentle push towards the door and then followed him outside. He stayed there until the black and silver bike was long out of sight. Yea, he'd miss the kid.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter3

_Disclaimer: Don't own HP or SPN, wish I did though._

**Chapter 3**

Harry grinned as he pulled up in front of the old house; it was good to be home. It had been a while since he'd been back and though he kept in regular contact by phone it just wasn't the same. Bobby was just about the only friend he had anymore and he was fine with that. He tended to stay clear of other hunters, not wanting them to realise what he was. Of course that didn't mean he hadn't run into a few over the years. Thankfully only one had ever mistaken him as something to be hunted, having seen him heal in minutes from a Wendigo's attack. John Winchester had been one persistent hunter and he had been sad to hear of his death even if it meant he was safe.

Things had gotten weird lately and that was saying a lot coming from him. He'd run into more demons in the last six months than the entire time he'd been hunting and that could not be a good thing. And didn't help that Bobby had been cagey in his replies when he asked the older man for theories on what was happening. Bobby definitely knew something about what was going on and he was determined to get answers.

The unfamiliar black Impala parked out the front didn't give him pause, he knew of only two other people who came to Bobby regularly, John Winchester's sons. He'd never met them but he'd heard enough to be wary of their skills. He turned the bike off and yanked his helmet over his head; he only wore the stupid thing so he wouldn't get pulled over, not like a crash would kill him. He grabbed his bag and headed for the porch only to pause as a tall dark haired young man opened it, a gun held unobtrusively down at his side. Now that he was paying attention he could feel a sort of tension in the air and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Something was wrong.

"Bobby in?" He called calmly, making sure his hands were in sight.

"Who wants to know?" Was the answering question thrown his way.

"Harrison Grim. And you are? Though from the car I can narrow that down." Wrong thing to say as the gun came up.  
"Take it easy. If you're who I think you are, I met your Dad once in Colorado while working." Harry hinted, just in case he was wrong. The gun lowered slightly.

"You're a hunter?"

"Yep. And you're one of John Winchester's sons." Harry responded, getting a nod.

"I'm Sam." The other hunter answered, letting Harry onto the porch and then into the house. Harry blinked at the change of lighting and then stared at the man who had nursed him back to health.

"You look worse than I did that day Bobby." He teased and Bobby groaned.

"Shut it Grim."

"Bad hunt?" Harry dropped his bag by the door.

"You know the drill kid." Bobby nodded towards the devils trap and Harry sighed but walked through it making the other three men relax.  
"Seems like you met Sam, the other one's Dean."

"Figured that. Are you okay?" Harry pushed and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Pushy Brit. I'll live."

"Bobby?" Dean asked staring at Harry.

"Dean, Sam this is Harrison Grim. I knew his godfather way back and he sent Harry to me after some....trouble in England. Kids one of the fastest learners I've ever taught to hunt."

"Awe, you do love me!" Harry teased with a wide grin.

"So what are you doing out this way?" Bobby asked and Harry shrugged.

"What, I'm suddenly not allowed to visit?" Harry threw himself down on the rug, sprawling comfortably on the worn material much to the Winchester's amusement.

"Been nearly six months since you last showed up."

"You been out there lately? I've been up to my scar in possessions! It's like the world's gone nuts. I've had five hauntings, nine demons and one black dog in the last three weeks Bobby. I'm dead on my feet." He shot Bobby a glare as the hunter choked on a laugh, getting them confused glances from the uninformed.

"You hear about the Roadhouse?" Bobby asked and Harry frowned in thought.

"That the place that burnt down last year?"

"It was a hunter's bar."

"You know I never go near those places Bobby." Harry pointed out and his mentor nodded, he'd been the one to tell Harry to steer clear of them after all.

"Yeah well it was done by demons. Few days later they opened a Devil's Gate."

"I'm guessing that's as bad as or worse than it sounds? That's the reason for all the demon activity?"

"Yeah."

"Well doesn't that just suck. Suddenly going back to England sounds fun." Harry drawled, accent thickening slightly only to wince as Bobby kicked him.

"Don't even joke about that brat. You're a pain in the neck but I like you being alive. Speaking of...any?"

"Nope. Not a sign, thankfully. Maybe they've finally given up." Bobby just gave him an unbelieving stare and Harry shrugged. Bobby didn't need to know about the unmarked grave in Washington that was all that was left of the last wizard to track him down. His mentor slept better when he didn't know how many times Harry had been found and then had to deal with the finder.

"You said you met our Dad?" Sam asked, wanting to steer the conversation into areas he could follow. It was obvious Bobby cared about Harry but then why never mention him to them? Bobby stared at Sam and then cracked up.

"Oh they met all right." He managed to get out through his laughter and Harry actually looked like he was sulking.  
"Ended up hunting the same thing in Colorado only you boys know what your Dad was like. Imagine his reaction to Harry saving his ass and then walking off."

"What? The wendigo was dead and I needed to patch myself up. He looked fine to me." Harry grumbled.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Bloody prat pulled a gun on me, that's what! Started firing off all these questions and expecting me to answer them. Yeah right." Both Winchester's winced at that, their Dad would not have taken that well.

"Then what?" Sam asked and harry grinned.

"You can park a bike deeper in the woods than a truck. I decided enough was enough and took off, could hear him swearing for miles! I know he tried to track me down a few times but I'm pretty good and staying hidden." Harry shrugged again and Bobby grinned, that was an understatement.  
"Despite that I was sad to hear of his death, he was a good hunter." Dean tensed but there was genuine emotion in Harry's grey eyes, not the usual pity or weird hero worship. He relaxed and gave the younger looking a hunter a small nod.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me why you three were so on edge when I showed up?" Harry asked Bobby as he helped the man clean up from dinner. You didn't need to be a medi-wizard to see the exhaustion and faint pain lines that graced the worn face.

"Sorry kid. It really was a bad hunt. There was this kid, he could get into people's dreams and manipulate them. I ended up in hospital unable to wake up."

"Guess I'm glad I wasn't here for that." Harry shivered slightly, despite the time that had passed Azkaban had left its mark on his dreams.

"Yeah." Bobby answered softly. Harry frowned and went to his bag, digging around for his kit.

"Here." He handed Bobby a small bottle.  
"Dreamless sleep potion. There's two dosses in there, anymore and you risk addiction. Besides, it's actually bad to go without dreaming for too long."

"Harry I can't take this."

"Sure you can. You need the sleep Bobby and I can always brew more if I need it. I don't know what you saw but it must have been bad and I can help." Harry shrugged and Bobby nodded.

"Alright. Thanks." Bobby tucked the bottle into his pocket and went back to washing up.  
"So what do you think of the boys?" he asked and Harry closed his eyes, going over everything again in his mind.

"Dean would literally do anything to protect Sam. Sam...I don't think he likes hunting as much as his brother but there's something keeping him in the life. There's....it's like a cloud of grief and fear hovering around them. And something else...something about Sam. He's not a wizard or anything but there's this sense of...suppressed power about him. Whatever it is makes my skin crawl. But Dean...death is hovering close by." Harry opened his eyes to find Bobby staring at him sadly.  
"What?"

"Can you do that mind reading trick Sirius told me about?" Bobby asked and Harry nodded, unsure. Despite everything Bobby rarely asked about his powers.  
"Then do it. I think you need to know what's going on and maybe you can help those boys." Bobby told him and Harry nodded slowly.

"Look me in the eyes and think only of what you want me to know." Harry instructed and their eyes met.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Harry grabbed Bobby as the older hunter swayed. He'd never really tried that on a muggle before and it had surprised him how open a non-wizards mind was. Bobby's mind had been an open book to him and he'd quickly skipped over anything not related to hunting. Seeing Sirius in Bobby's memories had been interesting, they had gotten pretty close over that short period of time. Pushing past that time period had been hard but he'd forced himself to do that. He saw Dean going to Bobby when Sam vanished, them finding the Roadhouse, Sam's death at Cold Oak. He shivered when he saw Sam showing up alive and well with Dean, the fight at the graveyard and then every hunt since.

"Shit. You okay Bobby?" Harry asked softly and Bobby nodded dazedly.  
"Sorry, never done it to a muggle before. If you want I lend you books on shielding your mind. You'll never be able to fully shield like a wizard but you should at least be able to tell if someone is searching." Harry offered.

"Thanks kid. Can you do anything to help?" Bobby asked and Harry shrugged.

"Don't know. Not like the wizarding world admits the existence of demons usually. But I'll ask my account manager to see if they can find anything for me." Harry offered and Bobby nodded.

"Thanks."

"At least now I know why activity's been so high lately. Want me to stick around and help or should I be heading out?" Harry offered and Bobby thought about. Having a wizard around, especially an immortal one could be a big help, but only if Harry was okay exposing himself.

"You stay then the boy's will end up knowing about you. At least the magic bit if not your immortality."

"Long as they don't shoot me it's fine." Harry answered.

* * *

"So how'd you get into hunting?" Sam asked and Harry looked up at him from his plate.

"My godfather knew Bobby. I needed a place to get away from some trouble back in England so I came here. Bobby wasn't exactly keen on my helping, even by research."

"Keen? If I remember correctly I threatened to lock you in the panic room." Bobby argued and Harry shrugged.  
"Then he goes and sneaks out, saving my life by doing so."

"You knew Sirius; did you expect anything else from me?" Harry asked with a grin and Bobby smirked.

"Nope."

"Anyway I stayed with Bobby for a year and then hit the road; I don't do well cooped up. I come back every few months; someone has to make Bobby eat the occasional healthy meal." Harry finished and the brother's exchanged a look.

"You mean you willingly jumped into all this?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Why not?" Harry's innocent question made Bobby laugh.

"Most hunters start because someone they love was killed or at least attacked by something supernatural. Boys are having trouble believing you started because you were bored." Bobby explained and Harry shrugged.

"Not like I had anything else do to."

"Why?" Sam was having trouble accepting that someone would actually want to hunt without being pushed into it.

"Why not? It's the right thing to do." Harry answered and then looked at Bobby. Sam and Dean exchanged a look at the silent conversation the other two hunters seemed to be holding.

"What does your family think about you hunting?" Sam asked, breaking the silent conversation. He almost flinched as suddenly shadowed grey eyes focused on him.

"No clue. My parents were killed when I was fifteen months old. My godfather when I was fifteen. My aunt and her family actually threw a party when I became old enough they could kick me out, didn't like the 'freak' soiling their reputation." Harry stated flatly and Sam winced. He really appreciated his Dad more since meeting the other psychic kids and now Harry.

"Why did they think you were a freak? Because you were an orphan?" Dean asked and Harry looked at Bobby before extending his hand over his coffee mug.

"Because of this." Harry stated and both Winchester's jumped as the cup turned into a kitten and then back into a mug after licking Dean's face. Both hunter's staggered back from the table, hands automatically going for weapons.

"Sit your asses down!" Bobby ordered.

"Bobby?" Dean growled.

"Harry's no more a threat than Sam is you idjit." Bobby answered and Sam shifted uncomfortably before sitting down, Dean was slower but he did sit down.

"That's not a psychic gift Bobby." Dean stated and Sam frowned.

"Actually it could be, we could have been made to see the kitten and think it was real. How old are you Harry?"

"He isn't like you Sam and he's twenty seven, too old to be one of the demon's kids."

"Besides it's genetic to some degree. Both my parents could do the same thing but my aunt can't." Harry answered and Sam nodded.

"So how...?" Dean prodded and Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm a wizard." Harry answered.

* * *

"That went better than I was expecting." Harry drawled and Bobby smirked.

"Yeah, at least you didn't get shot."

"No, they only threatened it. Glad we finally got them to understand I did not make a deal. Are all hunters so narrow minded?"

"Most. I nearly shot Sirius too."

"Then I'm glad you met him first cause getting shot sucks." Harry informed him.

"At least it won't kill you."

"True. I'll go contact Gringotts, I'll be back tomorrow." Harry informed him and then vanished.

* * *

"You really trust the kid?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded.

"He lived with me for a year Dean and I knew his godfather. Harry's had a rough life, I don't know all of it but I know enough to want to shoot a lot of people over in England. Wizards are just like everyone else, some are good, some evil and the majority simply don't really care what happens unless it affects them. Harry lived through the last war they had, he was on the front lines. After that it's not surprising he took to hunting like a duck to water." Bobby answered.  
"And he's not a kid Dean, he's only six months younger than you." Bobby pointed out.

"Could have fooled me, he looks younger than Sammy."

"Wizards live longer than us, aging slows after puberty." Bobby answered and Dean frowned.

"How long?" He asked and Bobby grinned.

"Average is over a century."

"Huh."

* * *

"So there's nothing?"

"Our apologies but no. Demons and demonic deals are not a well written subject in our world. We are searching muggle sources but it will take time." The goblin answered.

"Thanks. Let me know if you find anything." Harry left the Chicago branch of Gringotts and then apparated back to Bobby's, nearly giving Sam a heart attack in the process.  
"Sorry." Harry said and Sam nodded.  
"Um, are you okay with me?"

"I had psychic visions due to a demon Harry, I don't think I can really say anything."

"Visions huh? Did you get head splitting pain with them?"

"Yeah."

"Sucks doesn't it? I had visions for a few years, they were a real pain." Harry commiserated.

"You sure you're not one of the demons kids?"

"Sorry Sam, too old and it wasn't a demon that gave me the visions. It was the mass murderer that killed my parents."

"Oh, sorry."

"Not your fault. He's dead now anyway." Harry told him, sitting down on the porch beside Sam.

"How did he die?" Sam asked and Harry shrugged.

"I killed him. It was a war and he was trying to kill me at the time."

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

"A war?" Sam asked carefully and Harry nodded.

"The Wizarding World is...bigoted and stuck in the Middle Ages. The man that killed my parents...he was a mad man, psychotic and blood thirsty. He believed that only those of pure wizarding blood should live. My parents disagreed, along with many others. War broke out and then my mother found out she was pregnant. My parents immediately went into hiding but it wasn't enough. Do you know what a Seer is?"

"Sort of like a Prophet?" Sam asked and Harry nodded.

"One gave a Prophecy that ruined my life. It led to Riddle killing my parents and attempting to kill me, he failed. I didn't even know I was a Wizard until I was eleven and after that I confronted Riddle nearly every year until I was fifteen. I killed him and fulfilled the prophecy and was sentenced to life in the Wizards prison for it. I escaped and came to America because Bobby knew my Godfather. I can never go back to England." Harry told him and Sam stared at him in understanding.

"I'm sorry." Sam said and Harry shrugged.

"You didn't know. I um...Bobby told me what happened, I contacted a few people but they haven't found anything that can help break your brother's deal. Wizards and demons don't exactly move in similar circles." Harry told him and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I watched my Godfather killed in front of me while trying to rescue me from a trap. I would have done anything to save him. If I can spare you that pain...I don't know you but I know Bobby sees you as a son and I care for Bobby." Harry explained softly.

"Thank you."

-  
"You boys heading out?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded.

"We need to get back to work. It's been four days and none of us seem to be suffering any side effects from the Dream Root so..." Sam trailed off and Bobby nodded. They all looked over as Harry walked out onto the porch.

"Here." He tossed Sam a small mirror.  
"Need anything just give me a call. All you have to do is say my name and I'll answer as soon as I can." Harry explained and Sam smiled.

"Thanks."

"Be careful out there. I'll make sure the old man stays healthy for another week or so." Harry teased and Bobby reached out to slap the back of his head.  
"Ouch." Dean and Sam laughed.

"See you round Grim." Dean called as they drove off. Bobby looked from the retreating Impala to Harry who still had his eyes locked on it.

"Got something you wanna tell me?" He asked and Harry looked over at him, shaking his head.

"It's nothing Bobby. I better get lunch started." Harry vanished inside before Bobby could say anything else. Harry chewed absently at his bottom lip as he cooked. He had to be imagining things and even if he wasn't there was nothing he could do. Dean was marked by death and Harry could never die.

-  
Sam shakily raised the mirror, praying it would work despite everything because he was running out of ideas.

"Harrison Grim." He whispered and then held his breath. The mirror clouded over and then slowly cleared to show Harry staring back at him.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Harry asked and Sam closed his eyes.

"Please, help me?" He asked and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Sam what's happening?" He demanded.

"I don't know! What day is it?"

"Tuesday...hang on, I'm coming to you." Harry said and then the mirror went blank. There was a pop and Harry was in the room with him.  
"Sam?" Harry asked, slowly approaching him. His heart broke for the lost looking young man before him as he slowly reached out to grasp Sam's shoulder and the hunter broke into sobs. Harry grabbed him, supporting the taller male as Sam collapsed in his arms. He held Sam as he cried and then slowly sat back once he'd calmed.  
"I need you to tell me what's wrong Sam." He stated calmly and Sam nodded.

"We came to investigate the disappearance of a professor. We went to the local Mystery Spot to look around and...Dean died. Then I woke up and it was Tuesday again, it's always Tuesday and Dean always dies." Sam babbled and Harry was thankful for all the years deciphering Hermione. He hugged Sam again because he could tell the poor guy needed the comfort and stability.

"Okay, we'll figure this out." Harry promised.  
"Where's Dean now?"

"He went out, I couldn." Suddenly everything went black and then Harry was waking up in his motel room. What the hell? He dug through his bag and pulled out the mirror.

"Samuel Winchester." He called and soon Sam was shown in the mirror.

"Harry."

"What happened? One minute I'm with you the next I'm back at my motel." Harry saw Sam relax a little at that.

"Dean died and time reset. I...I didn't think you'd remember, no one but me seems to."

"Yeah well I'm not exactly normal am I? Okay I'm coming back. I think I know a way to keep Dean alive till tomorrow." With that Harry grabbed what he needed and apparated. Sam smiled at seeing him while Dean just stared in confusion.

"Would someone like to explain?" He complained and it was Harry who answered.

"You're stuck in a time loop where you die every day. Sam was the only one who remembered till he called me last loop and now I remember too. We think if you survive till tomorrow it'll break so sorry about this." Dean opened his mouth to say something but Harry was already incanting the spell and Dean froze.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, reaching out to his brother.

"He's okay Sam. Just sort of...think of it like being in stasis. He's fully protected from anything and everything so want to play cards?" Harry said and Sam stared at him in shock.

"No! No! No!" A voice called and both hunters were instantly on edge.  
"You're not supposed to be here!" The Trickster argued as he appeared.

"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that." Harry answered, magic gathering around him and suddenly the creature realised who it was facing and its expression changed.

"Huh, maybe this will work."

"What will work?" Sam growled out and the Trickster raised its hands in surrender.,

"This was all about you Sammy, showing you that you can't save Dean but...Things should really get interesting now. Time loop broken. I'll be watching boys." With that the Trickster was gone and they woke up in their individual rooms, clocks showing it to be Wednesday.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Sorry for the long wait._

**Chapter 6**

Harry got up as his laptop beeped at him, stretching and rubbing at tired eyes. He was still puzzling over what the Trickster had said when he'd shown up in response to Harry freezing Dean. Did it mean that Harry could save Dean from his fate without Sam dropping dead? He didn't know but he was determined to try. He looked down at his laptop, one of the few modern conveniences he used. It had taken a lot of work to make the thing resistant to high magic levels but it was so worth it. He frowned as he saw what had popped up, arrest notices for Dean and Samuel Winchester. Brilliant. He grabbed his cell and hit speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Bobby we've got a problem." Harry said without bothering to say hello.

"What happened?"

"I just had an alert pop up. Dean and Sam were caught by the FBI." Harry told him and Bobby swore.  
"Doesn't look like they've been moved yet so they should be in the local lockup in Monument Colorado. Don't suppose you're close enough to help?"

"I'm in San Francisco. Are you closer?"

"Since I can just pop in, yeah. There's no way a fake id will pass though, not with the FBI really wanting those two. Looks like I'm planning a prison break. I'll call you when we're out."

"Or when you need a lawyer." Bobby grumbled and Harry laughed.

"Hey I escaped the so called unescapable prison; this should be a piece of cake. Take care."

"You too. Be careful, Sam told me about the agent on their case and he's a real bit pull about the boys."

"Gotcha." Harry hung up and quickly packed up, shrinking his bike so he could apparate to Colorado.

* * *

"You know what I'm trying to decide?" Henriksen asked as he walked over to the cell holding the brothers.

"I don't know. What? Whether cialis will help you with your little condition?" Dean snarked angrily.

"What to have for dinner tonight." The agent answered and Sam looked over at him.  
"Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and turf." That got him a cynical smirk from Dean.  
"I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains…"

"You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way." Dean snapped and Henriksen smirked.

"Now, that's funny."

"You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail." Dean told him and Henriksen shrugged.

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart but now I'm ready."

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?" Dean asked.

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a super maximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me… probably unconstitutional." He told them, watching their expressions as they realised he wasn't goofing around.  
"How's that ready?" He asked smugly but not even Dean had anything to say to that.  
"Take a good look at Sam; you two will never see each other again." He continued to gloat, ignoring the fear in the younger brothers' eyes at that threat.  
"Where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it."

"You got the wrong guys." Dean told him, keeping Sam close to him and Henriksen laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place. That's all, that's reality." He gloated and Sam shifted closer to Dean.

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" Dean snarled.

"Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer." As he spoke they all heard the sound of a chopper approaching.  
"And now I have two less to worry about." The brothers exchanged anxious looks and Henriksen smiled as he checked his watch.  
"It's surf and turf time." He laughed at them as he left.

"Dean." Sam whispered and Dean patted his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Sam; we'll get out of this." Dean assured him and then froze as the wall seemed to shimmer slightly. Sam saw it too and they both readied themselves for whatever was coming only to stare in shocked relief as Harry appeared.  
"Harry?" Dean called warily and the other hunter nodded, walking silently over to the cell door.  
"What?"

"Shh." The dark haired wizard hissed and then placed his hand over the lock. A second later it clicked open much to the brothers' shock. But they moved as quickly as they could while chained together to join Harry on the outside of the cell. Harry then made quick work of their cuffs and chains. He opened his mouth to say something to them only to slam into the wall hard enough they heard something crack even as Harry slumped to the ground. Sam lunged to Harry's side while Dean planted himself between them and the door only to find himself staring into the pitch black eyes of a demon, a demon holding a gun. That was definitely not a good thing.

"Sam?" Dean called and Sam sighed.

"His neck's broken." Sam said, moving back to Dean's side to face the demon.

"I've been waiting a long time for the two of you to come out of the woodwork." The demon told them before he pulled the trigger. Dean went down; gasping in pain and Sam grabbed the demon's gun hand, trying to keep it aimed away from any bodies.

"Sammy!" Dean's call sounded shocked and terrified and Sam realised why as a slender body slammed into the demon, sending them both crashing away from Sam. Harry rolled to his feet, very much alive looking despite the fact that he'd been dead when Sam had checked him. Dark hair began to move in an unseen breeze, grey eyes almost glowing. Sam moved away, kneeling beside Dean to apply pressure to his wound.

"How?" The demon sputtered in shock and then Harry closed his eyes, calling up his magic and ramming it into the demon, making it scream. But then black eyes focused on them and the demon smirked.  
"Sorry. Got to cut this short. It's gonna be a long night, fellas." It spat and then vacated the body it had been using. As it did Harry pulled his magic back and slumped tiredly against the wall.

"Harry?" Sam called hesitantly and tired grey eyes met his.  
"You were….how?" Sam asked and Harry smiled.

"I have a hard time staying dead." Was the answer as Harry pushed himself upright.  
"They'll have heard the shot, we need to leave now." Sam watched warily as Harry wavered slightly before moving quickly over to them. Dean's eyes were open to slits, he was conscious only because of his burning need to protect Sam from anything. Harry knelt beside him and placed his hand over the wound, carefully summoning the bullet from the hole it had made. Dean hissed in pain and Sam grabbed his hand, letting Dean nearly break his in an effort not to cry out. Sam wrinkled his nose as the smell of sizzling flesh wafted up from Dean's shoulder and then Harry removed his hand, revealing the cauterised wound. Dean managed to force his eyes open further to stare up at the wizard who smiled softly at him before staggering to his feet.

"Harry?" Dean asked worried that the wizard had hurt himself in helping him.

"I'm fine, just a little worn out. We need to go." He said and they all heard the pounding footsteps approaching. Harry touched them both and closed his eyes before doubling up in pain.

"Harry!" They both called in alarm.

"Damn it. That demon wasn't alone and now they know a wizard's here, I can't get us out." He spat angrily as they heard a key in the door. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and then grabbed their chains, going back into the cell.

"Hide!" Dean hissed and Harry nodded, looking around before grimacing and leaping upwards. He got a grip on the door frame and used it to hoist himself up so his back was against the ceiling, legs and arms bracing himself using the walls of the corner. As long as no one looked up he'd be fine. The brothers just got the chains to look right as the door slammed open and Henriksen and the cops ran in, weapons drawn. They looked form the body to the brothers in confusion, neither was armed and yet….

"What the hell happened here?" Henriksen demanded and Sam looked at him, eyes wide.

"He tried to shoot us!" Sam answered.  
"Then he just collapsed."

"Phil, Melvin." The agent ordered and they both moved to check the downed agent.

"He's dead but…..there are no wounds I can find." Phil answered.

"What did you do to him?" Henriksen demanded angrily.

"We didn't do anything." Dean answered, still in pain from the semi-healed gunshot wound.

"Talk or I shoot."

"You won't believe us." Dean spat and they all waited in silence. Sam could just see Harry in his peripheral vision and he knew they had to get the others out before Harry couldn't hold on.

"He was possessed." Sam finally answered.

"Possessed? Right. Fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now."

"Yeah! Do that!" Dean yelled, grimacing in pain. Thankfully Sam's body was blocking the view of his bloodied shirt.

"Bill? Bill, are you there?" Reidy called into his radio but there was no answer. He looked at Henriksen who motioned for him to go check it out. A few minutes later his voice came on over the radio.  
"They're dead, they're all dead." And then there was a bright flash and an echoing boom, making everyone duck slightly. The cops all left and Harry dropped back down to the floor, sharing a worried look with the brothers who got back out of the still unlocked chains. Harry opened the door and they slipped out of the cell.

"What's happening?" Dean asked, seeing how worried Harry looked.

"We're trapped, the station's surrounded and they've put up wards so I can't get us out. Plus the cops out there seem to want you two dead. So much for a piece of cake." The last bit was muttered. The lights chose that moment to go out and all three boys groaned.

"Well that's not good." Dean said and then the room became illuminated by an eerie silver light that hovered above Harry's hand.  
"Cool trick. So….plan?"

"We can't just run and leave the others here for the demons." Sam stated.

"Like they're gonna listen to us about demons." Dean grumbled and Harry sighed.

"Well I'm giving proof right here that magic is real." He indicated the light.

"We're gonna get shot." Dean muttered but opened the door and they headed for the main room.

"What the hell?" Melvin said as eh saw them, aiming his gun at them. Harry calmly stepped forward, ready to shield them should the Sheriff actually fire.

"There's a demon in here." Harry stated softly, searching each person before his eyes locked onto Henriksen. The agent smirked and his eyes flashed black for a split second and Harry's magic lashed out, attacking the demon and not the man. Henriksen gasped and choked, collapsing to his knees as the local police officers backed away, not sure who to aim at.

"I know who you really are boy. Only…..only one wizard's this pow…powerful." The demon choked out, managing to smirk.  
"I'll make sure they…find out…..where you….are." it taunted and Harry shook his head.

"Who says they don't know? Personally I think they're getting sick of losing people coming after me." Harry told it, tightening his grip. It was a trick he'd learnt off Voldemort since they were the only two with enough raw power to do it, force a demon from its host by simply flooding the host with their magic and strangling the demon with it until it was forced to leave. Soon enough a cloud of black smoke spilled from Henriksen's mouth and the man collapsed, coughing. The smoke tried to escape but Harry created a bubble around it, making sure it couldn't go tell the others outside anything for now. He swayed on his feet and Dean steadied him, earning him a grateful smile from the wizard.

"You okay?" Dean whispered and Harry nodded.

"Can I sleep for a week after this though?" The wizard asked and Dean laughed softly.

"Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then…" The agent muttered.

"Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?" Dean asked and Henriksen stared at him, looking for an explanation.

"You were possessed." Sam told him.

"Possessed like… possessed." The FBI agent seemed unable to accept it.

"That's what it feels like. Now you know." Sam told him and Harry looked at him, Sam had been possessed. Sam saw him looking and shrugged, looking down.

"I owe the biggest "I told you so" ever." Dean snapped at Henriksen before running a hand through his hair.  
"Okay, heres the thing, we're surrounded by demons and they aren't just going to let us all leave." Dean explained as Harry sat on the nearest desk to get his breath back.

"We got an arsenal here." Phil argued.

"You don't poke a bear with bb gun. That's just gonna make them mad." Dean answered.

"What do you need?" Henriksen asked.

"Salt. Lots and lots of salt."

"Salt?" Phil snorted in disbelief.

"What, is there an echo in here?" Dean grumbled and Harry laughed softly.

"There's a road salt in the storeroom." Nancy finally spoke up and Dean smiled at her.

"Perfect. Perfect. We need salt at every window and every door." Dean explained so the cops left to do that.  
"How you holdin' up, Nancy?"

"Okay." She paused, looking at her desk before looking back at Dean.  
"When I was little, I would come home from the church and start to talk about the devil, my parents would tell me to stop being literal. I guess I showed them, huh?"

"Hey, where's my car?" Dean called as Phil walked past with a bag of salt.

"Impound lot out back." The cop answered.

"Okay." Dean started for the back doors.

"Wait." Phil called and Dean looked at him, ignoring Sam and Harry who were huddled together obviously going over what they could do.  
"You're not going out there?" The man demanded and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I got to get something out of my trunk." He headed out to the impound lot alone as the others worked to lay salt in front of the doors and windows.

"We're not going to make it out of this." Sam muttered and then received a hit to the head for it.  
"What?"

"Positive thinking Sam. Besides I've gotten out of tougher. We just need an outline of a plan." Harry told him firmly and Sam nodded. They went back to work, loking up as Dean ran back inside.

"They're coming! Hurry." Dean yelled out. There were a few flinches as the lights began to flicker again and they could see the clouds of black smike through the windows, trying toget inside.

"Everybody okay?" Sam asked as the smoke backed off.

"Define "okay"." Henriksen told him even as Dean held out what he'd gone to the car to get.

"All right, everybody needs to put these on. They'll keep you from being possessed." Dean explained as they all took one.

"What about you three?" Nancy asked. Dean and Sam lifted their shirts to show their tattoos and then they all looked at Harry who shrugged.

"Wizard." Was his simple answer.

"Smart. How long you had those?" Henriksen asked the brothers.

"Not long enough." Was Sam's glum answer.

"So what does being a wizard have to with…" Dean nodded outside.

"Our magic protects us from possession; it's also how I drove the demon out. Fill someone with magic and the demon has to leave. I'm the only wizard powerful enough to do it though." Harry explained softly.

"Nice trick. Wears you out though."

"Don't worry, I recover quick." Harry answered, grinning at the other hunter.

"Hey, that's Jenna Rubner." Nancy suddenly said, looking outside. Sam joined her and frowned.

"That's not Jenna anymore." He told her gently and Nancy stared at him in horror.

"That's where all that black demon smoke went?" She asked and Sam nodded.

"Looks like."

"Okay, nothing should break the lines but just to be sure we should check them periodically." Dean called and Phil left to do it, Harry following to make sure he was okay.

"Shotgun shells full of salt." Henriksen mumbled as he worked and Dean grinned as he filled his shotgun.

"Whatever works."

"Fighting off monsters with condiments. So turns out demons are real."

"FYI, ghosts are real too. So werewolves, vampires, changelings, evil clowns that eat people." Dean told him and Henriksen stared at him for a few seconds.

"Okay then."

"If it makes you feel better, bigfoot's a hoax." Dean offered with a bright smile.

"It doesn't." He stated flatly.  
"So, how many demons?"

"Total? No clue. A lot." Dean answered.

"You know what my job is?"

"You mean beside locking up the good guys? I have no idea?"

"My job is boring, it's frustrating. You work three years for one break, and then maybe you can save few people. Maybe. That's the payoff. I've been busting my ass for 15 years to nail a handful of guys and all this while, there's something in the corner so big. So yeah… sign me up for that big, frosty mug of wasting my damn life." Henriksen said angrily and Dean sighed.

"You didn't know."

Now I do. What's out there? Can you guys beat it? Can you win?"

"Honestly, I think the worlds gonna end bloody. But it doesn't me we shouldn't fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swingin'." Dean answered and Henriksen nodded.

"Plus you got nothing to go home to but you brother."

"Yeah. What about you? You rockin' the white picket fence?" Dean asked and Henriksen chuckled.

"MMmm mm, empty apartment string of angry ex-wives. I'm right where you are."

"Imagine that." Dean laughed too.

* * *

Harry paused as he saw the young blond woman in the trap, seeing the broken salt line in front of the window. She must have slipped in between Phil leaving the room and Harry arriving.

"Are you going to let me out?" She asked and Harry gave her a disbelieving look.

"Hardly." With that he lashed out with his magic, expelling the demon. Stuck inside the trap it had no choice but to go back to hell. He pushed the bubble encased demon into the trap and did the same to it before gently removing the girls' body from the station, he didn't want anyone seeing it and freaking out. He stepped through the trap and fixed the salt line before leaving.

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" Harry heard Dean ask as he rejoined them in the main room.

"Open the doors, let them all in and fight." Sam answered. Dean just looked form his brother to Harry as if they were both mad.

"Great." He muttered as Sam went into more detail and they all split up to do their jobs.  
"Get the equipment to work?" Dean asked as he joined Sam in the office.

"Yeah."

"So?" Dean asked, knowing there was something Sam needed to say away from the civilians.

"So this is insane." Sam told him, smiling slightly and Dean grinned.

"You win "understatement of the year."" Dean told him before grabbing his shoulder.  
"Be careful." Dean said and Sam smiled at him.

"You too." Sam answered.

"All ready?" Dean called out and got several ready calls back.  
"Let's do this." Dean scattered the salt line with his feet and followed by the others. At fist, nothing happened but then suddenly the demons ran inside one by one. The demons started to attack them and the fight began.

"God, I hope this works." Henriksen muttered as he reached into his pocket, pinned to the wall by a demon. He opened the bottle and splashed the demon with holy water, making it drop him so he ran to meet up with Dean.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dean yelled so Henriksen ran past him as more and more demons appeared.

Harry stood in the middle of the main room as everyone rushed in, demons following them. Dark hair was moving in an unseen wind and his eyes were almost glowing as his magic swirled around him before lashing out at the demons, buying the others time. Henriksen darted into the office and hit play. Over the speakers Sam's voice could be heard reciting an exorcism. The demons tried to cover their ears, screaming in pain. What no one inside noticed was one demon escaping as Nancy and Phil tried to finish the last salt line on the outside. It hesitated, going to kill them but then chose to flee. They finished the salt line, trapping the rest inside the building. As the exorcism finished all the demons were expelled from the bodies who dropped to the ground. Harry pulled his magic back in and collapsed into Dean's arms even as the lights came back on and everything returned to normal. Dean lay Harry down on a desk as Nancy and Phil ran inside. People slowly started waking up, looking around in confusion before starting to help clean the station up.

"I better call in. Hell of a story. I won't be telling." Henriksen said.

"So what are you gonna tell them?" Sam asked curiously.

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?" Dean asked and Henriksen grinned.

"I'm gonna kill you." The brothers stared at him in surprise.  
"Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing left. Can't even identify them with dental records. Rest in peace guys." He said and Dean smiled in relief. They shook hands with him and he just shrugged.  
"Now get out of here."

"Yeah…" Sam said, picking Harry up so they could leave. They got in the Impala and laid Harry down in the backseat before leaving town very quickly.

* * *

Dean opened the motel room door to find an agitated Harry on the other side. He looked a lot better after a good nights sleep at least.

"Turn on the news." Harry ordered and Sam turned the TV on, finding the news.

"From the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago, authorities believe a gas main ruptured causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside." The announcer said and the brothers just stared.  
"Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald… As well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen. Two fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim." Dean stared guiltily at the pictures of the people they'd spent the night fighting demons beside. Seeing the brothers were too shocked to move Harry turned the TV off. He hated what had happened but they needed to know.

"Must have happened right after we left." Sam mumbled, still in shock.

"We should have stayed." Dean said, sitting down and Harry snorted.

"And died too? We should have gotten them out, made sure no one stayed." The wizard stated flatly before rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
"Will you two be okay?" He asked and they nodded absently.  
"Then I'll see you around, call me if you need me." With that Harry was gone.

* * *

He stared at the ruins of the police station, invisible to the officials still hovering around. He sent out tendrils of magic, searching for any information. What he found….it wasn't good.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Sam, everything okay?" Harry asked as he felt his mirror activate. He glanced over to see Sam's worried face.  
"What is it?" He asked, sitting up and putting aside the demonology book he'd been reading.

"It's Dean. We're in town, people getting calls from dead loved ones and then committing suicide. Dean….he said Dad's been calling him." Sam admitted and Harry went white.

"He knows it's not really John, right? That it can't be?" Harry demanded and Sam shrugged.

"He said he's being careful but….."

"Sam there are so many things that could do this…is he there?" Harry asked and Sam shook his head.

"Have…have you found anything?" Sam whispered and Harry sighed.

"Nothing concrete. Sorry. Look I'm not on a hunt at the moment. Think you need back up?" He offered and Sam sighed.

"Dean'd flip. Thanks but we'll try. I'll call if it gets worse?" Sam asked and Harry nodded.

"Call me when you get the thing so I know you're both okay." Harry told him sternly and Sam managed a small smile.

* * *

Harry walked along the sand aimlessly, missing the white cliffs he'd camped atop during the war. It was strange when homesickness could hit and why it did. He hadn't heard from the brothers in a few weeks and hadn't called because he'd been buried in research himself plus he'd been out of the country for a while. Eastern societies had a lot of different demonic lore and Harry wasn't a wanted man there either so he'd enjoyed time spent with other magicals. But all he had to show for it was a very cryptic message from an old Monk. Added to the annoying words of the Trickster and Harry knew there was something he could do, he just didn't know what! There were two weeks left until Dean would be dragged to hell…..two weeks until Harry lost the one thing that made him relish being alive, even if the other didn't know. Oh, he'd stay for Bobby and Sam, he knew Sam especially would need him after, but he wanted Dean! His magic cried out to Dean, trying to link them every time he was near the elder Winchester which was why he tended to stay around Sam more. He didn't want to bond with him and then lose him, that might be the final blow to his sanity.

Harry sat down on the sand, smiling as he wriggled his toes in it, enjoying the feeling but then he tensed and sighed. So they still hadn't given up. He vanished from sight and then reappeared behind the other wizard only to pause.

"Hello Kingsley." He stated flatly and the Auror spun around in shock, swallowing thickly.

"Knowing and seeing…..you haven't aged a day." He murmured and Harry frowned.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, magic gathering and Shacklebolt put his wand on the ground as a peace offering.

"Not to fight, who do you think got Tonks on the roster?" He asked and Harry relaxed a little at that.

"Thank you." Harry whispered and Kingsley nodded.

"He's dying Harry." Kingsley stated softly and Harry froze, eyes wide. He shook his head in denial and Kinsley felt a flash of pain for the boy he remembered watching over.  
"I'm sorry Harry, the wolf it…"

"I know." Harry whispered.  
"How long?"

"Days, weeks at most. It took me a long time to find you. He wants to see you. I can smuggle you in." He offered and Harry closed his eyes.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Hey old wolf." Harry whispered and warm amber eyes slowly opened, Remus smiling weakly at him.

"You shouldn't have come, too dangerous." Remus whispered and Harry shrugged.

"What can they do, kill me?" Harry teased and Remus laughed before coughing.  
"Shh, just rest Remus." Harry soothed, running a hand through the grey hair. Remus clutched his hand weakly.

"L…look after Nyph and Teddy for me." Remus pleaded and Harry frowned.

"Teddy?" He asked and Remus smiled again.

"Your godson. Things are….getting worse. Please, get them out." Remus pleaded, clinging to Harry's arm and he nodded.

"I swear it." Harry promised and Remus relaxed, sinking into sleep. Harry slipped form the room and then paused further down the hall. He cracked the door open to see a child, maybe eight years old playing on the floor. The kid looked up and froze, hair changing colour much to his amusement.  
"Hello, you must be Teddy."

"Who're you?" The boy demanded.

"An old friend of your Dad's." Harry answered and the kid studied him sadly.

"Dad's sick." Teddy whispered and Harry nodded.

"I know, he sent for me." Harry knelt beside the boy.  
"Where's your Mum?"

"At work." Teddy answered softly Harry reached over to gently ruffle the soft brown hair, the same colour as Remus'.

"It'll be okay Teddy." He whispered and Teddy wiped his eyes.

"Get away from my son!" A familiar voice called in alarm and Harry turned, smiling at the woman in the doorway.

"Really Tonks, is that any way to greet an old friend?" He teased and she froze.

"Harry? Is that…..Merlin it is you!" She cried, throwing herself at him. Harry caught her in a tight hug.  
"What are you doing here? If you're caught….."

"Kingsley got me in. It'll be okay."

"Have you seen?" She asked quietly and he nodded.

"He asked me to get you and Teddy out of here after." Harry admitted and she nodded, burying her head against his neck.  
"It'll be okay."

* * *

"Sam?"

"Harry I think I've got a lead on how to keep Dean alive but I need help." Sam told him, looking excited for the first time since Harry had met him.

"Alright I'll be there in a few hours. Just have to wrap something up." Harry told him and Sam frowned.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"I'm not hurt Sam just…..an old friend passed yesterday, I'm with his widow and kid at the moment."

"Oh. I'm sorry Harry, you don't have to come, I can do this alone." Sam babbled and Harry smiled.

"No, I'll be there."

* * *

"Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean answered as he drove, glad Sam had called and that he was okay.

"Did you get the Colt?" Sam asked as he stared at his laptop.

"What do you think?"

"So does that mean that Bela is uh-?"

"No, no, she deserves to die a dozen times over but I couldn't do it."

"Dean –" Sam whispered.

"I'm really screwed Sammy." Dean choked out and Sam closed his eyes.

"No, you're just…"

"You were right, I mean Bela was a goose chase. The Colts gone. And this time I'm really screwed Sam." Dean told him and Sam smiled slightly.

"Maybe not. Dean I found Benton's cabin."

"You okay? Was he there?" Dean demanded.

"Yeah."

"Did you kill him?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, please, just listen for a second. I found his lab book and it has the formula."

"What, the live forever formula?" Dean asked, hope bubbling.

"Yeah."

"Great, let me guess. I, I, gotta drink blood out of a baby's skull?" Dean asked, knowing it couldn't be good.

"No, that's the thing, it's not black magic. There's, there's no blood sacrifice or anything. It's just science Dean. Very, very extremely weird science, but,-"

"Wait, wait, wait, what, what are you saying? You think -?"

"Dean, I think it may be doable. I mean, I know we've hit a lot of walls, but I, I mean I think this formula; I think it might be it. This could save you." Sam babbled excitedly.

"Okay, so this formula – "

"Wait, well, look, look, we're, we're not in the clear yet, there are still things that I don't get…" Sam was cut off by a hand holding a white cloth across his mouth and nose. Sam yelled, struggling wildly before slowly going limp, cell phone falling from his hand.

"Sam?" Dean called over the phone.  
"Sammy?"

Harry frowned as he slipped into the room, gun in hand as he took in the signs of struggle and the phone on the floor. He picked it up and found it still on.

"Hello?" He called into it.

"Who's there? Where's my brother?" AN angry, familiar voice yelled and Harry blinked.

"Dean? It's Harry, Sam called me for help. He's not here; the room…..looks like there was a fight." Harry explained quickly.

"Fuck! I'm on my way but….look have you ever heard of Doc Benton?" Dean asked and Harry frowned.

"No."

"Apparently he's got some sort of immortality potion thing based on science. Sam was looking to see if it could save me. He must have taken Sam. Sam said he's in a cabin in the woods."

"I'll find them, drive safe." Harry hung the phone up and closed his eyes, letting his magic free to track Sam.

* * *

Sam woke up, groggy but that changed as he struggled to move, finding himself strapped to a table, his eyes taped open which was not a good sign.

"You can relax. It's all gonna be okay. Ain't nothing gonna happen here that you got to worry about Sammy. And your chances of coming out of this procedure alive… very, very high." Doc Benton assured him and Sam gasped, terrified.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, unable to look away from where the Doc was heating up a tool that looked like a mini ice cream scoop over a naked flame.

"Oh, I know. You think I'm some kind of monster don't you? Well, I gotta tell you, I have never done one thing that I did not have to do. This whole eternal life thing is very high-maintenance. Something goes bad, like my eyes here, you gotta replace them." He rubbed his hands over Sam's forehead and Sam tried to flinch away but he was too tightly strapped down.  
"And sometimes, things get damaged, like when your father cut out my heart. Now that, that was very inconvenient. So, I'm sure that you can understand all the joy I felt when I read all about myself here in his journal." He picked up John's journal and opened it to the appropriate pace.  
"Kind of makes this whole thing just feel like some kind of family reunion, don't it? Well, I guess it's about time that we get this thing started." He moved to stand behind Sam and lowered the tool towards Sam's left eye. Sam started panting and yelling in terror. Just as the scoop reached Sam's eyes a jet of green light hit the doc and he slumped to the floor.

"Sam!" Harry yelled and Sam slumped in exhausted relief.

"Harry help." He called weakly and then Harry was leaning over him, undoing the straps.

"Easy, I've got you, you're okay." Harry muttered as he released Sam, gentling pulling him up.

"Have to chop him up or something, immortal." Sam gasped, seeing Harry's eyes harden.

"I'll deal with it once I get you out of here." Harry answered and then the door burst open to reveal a petrified Dean.

"Sammy!" He yelled, moving closer to look Sam over.

"I'm okay Dean, Harry got here in time."

"Dean take him, I'm gonna deal with the doc." Harry said and Dean instantly moved to support Sam.

"You sure?"

"Go, I'll see you back at the hotel." Harry urged, watching them go before heading back to see the doctor. He was curious wether whatever the man had done to himself could withstand the killing curse. Just in case Harry set his body on fire, watching it burn before leaving and burning the whole cabin down behind him.

When Harry got back to the motel Sam was curled up in bed, fast asleep with Dean keeping watch. Dean gave him a tense smile and Harry nodded so Dean relaxed.

"How is he?"

"Exhausted, either from being knocked out or nearly ending up losing an organ."

"Left eye, he was going to take Sam's eye." Harry told him and Dean's hands clenched into fists.

"Thank you, for saving him."

"Anytime." Harry promised, reaching over to grip Dean's shoulder in support and feeling his magic swirl between them happily.

_TBC…._


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Harry sat beside Dean as he slept, Sam still asleep in the other bed. Harry had told Dean he would keep watch so the other hunter could get some sleep. He couldn't stop himself as his hand ran through the short blonde hair, his magic wrapping around them in contentment. Harry didn't know what to do, his magic and his heart wanted Dean but with only two weeks left…he couldn't do it, he couldn't loose someone else he loved. He gently stroked Dean's cheek, fighting the urge to cry, it wasn't fair.

Sam watched through slitted eyes as Harry tenderly touched his brother, in shock but suddenly a lot of things made sense and he bit his lip to keep quiet. The thought of Dean going to Hell hurt so much but seeing Harry….the pain suddenly increased. Harry deserved to be happy as much as Dean but because of him they were about to be torn apart for eternity. Sure Harry would probably still be around when Dean got out of hell, but by then everything that made Dean the person Harry cared for, loved, would be gone. He watched, feeling a bit embarrassed, as Harry leant down and brushed his lips against Dean's. Sam was surprised when Dean didn't move, he must be utterly exhausted. He heard Harry whisper something that sounded like Latin before getting up and starting to turn his way. Sam shut his eyes and faked sleep, feeling Harry brush his hair back and whisper in Latin again before suddenly Sam knew he was gone. Sure enough when he sat up it was just him and Dean in the room.

* * *

Harry looked everything over; making sure everything had been completed correctly before taking a deep breath. He was not letting Dean go to Hell. If he had to do something that would give the Ministry back in England a valid reason to chuck him in Azkaban and throw away the key then so be it. Harry began the ritual he had found in an enclave in Japan, summoning a very specific demon. He finished and settled in to wait, magic and weapons ready for when she appeared.

* * *

"Sammy?" Dean called groggily and Sam sat up.

"Morning Dean." He answered and Dean blinked before bolting out of bed to check Sam over. "Hey, I'm okay Dean, you and Harry got there in time." Sam assured him gently and Dean nodded, sitting down beside him.

"Hey, where is Harry?" Dean asked, there was no sign of the wizard anywhere.

"I don't know, he uh left last night." Sam admitted and Dean frowned.

"He woke you up?"

"No. I woke up and he was….he was sitting beside you. He whispered something, sounded Latin then he did the same over me, don't think he knew I was awake. Then he just vanished." Sam told him and Dean frowned.

Dean nodded and got up to shower. Why had Harry left without a word? And so close to…..he wanted to talk to Harry, beg him to stay with Sam, look after him for him. Had Harry found a way to break his deal? Or was he off doing something else?

* * *

"I don't like you." The little girl stated and Harry just stared at her coldly.

"Can't say I care for you either Lilith. I want Dean's deal." Harry stated and she laughed.

"No, he's all mine." She taunted and Harry lashed out with magic, making her gasp in pain and surprise.

"I will not allow you to win. You will give me the contract."

"Or what?" She taunted and Harry smirked, eyes glowing with power.

"I spent fifteen years sharing my mind with the Darkest Wizard ever to live and have been doing my own research. It's amazing how much you can find on demons; more specifically what can harm them Personally I'm not into torture but…"

"You don't have the guts!"

"Oh? Didn't you know, apparently I'm the next Dark Lord." Harry answered, letting his magic free of its bonds as he began to chant.

* * *

Harry slumped to the ground, exhausted but clutched to his chest was a scroll. He pushed himself up on an elbow and sadly broke the circle, gently shutting the little girls' eyes. If the child hadn't already been dead he wouldn't have been able to bring himself to do what he'd done. Lilith wasn't going to be a problem for a very long time, if she ever managed to get free. He finally managed to sit up and stared at the scroll before closing his eyes, his magic wrapping around it, the scroll slowly becoming incorporeal as it was absorbed by his magic into his very being. No one could harm Dean now. Harry set the area alight to remove the evidence and then apparated, passing out immediately on arrival.

"Harry!" Sam and Dean yelled as the wizard appeared in the room only to collapse.

Harry was still unconscious nearly two weeks later when the clock struck midnight. Sam clung to his brother, refusing to leave him but the hounds never came.

"I think Harry did something. It'd take a lot to do this to him right?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded.

"Kids the most powerful Wizard there is. For him to be out like this…."

"You think he took on Lilith?" Dean asked in shock and both Sam and Bobby nodded. Dean got up and went upstairs to where Harry was lying pale and still on the bed. He sat down beside him and stared at him in shock. "Why?" He whispered but there was no answer.

_TBC….._


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_For those wondering about the two stories in my Poll the one where Harry is Sam is Harry Potter and the Supernatural Phenomenon and is not in the crossover section so do a search. The other is in the crossover section and is called Take Me Home To My Heart_

**Chapter 9**

Sam stood in the doorway, staring at Harry's unmoving form and his older brother fast asleep in a chair beside the bed. It had been two months since Harry had collapsed and there had been no changes at all. Something was keeping him completely healthy and fit despite the fact he hadn't eaten, drunk or so much as twitched in all that time. Dean shifted and started awake, hand going for his gun.

"Just me Dean." Sam called and Dean relaxed, blinking sleepily at him and Sam moved into the room. "How long have you been in here?"

Dean shrugged and looked at his watch, blinking in shock. "Uh….."

"Come on Dean, go grab a shower and actually eat something. Then sleep in an actual bed." Sam tugged him up and Dean stumbled groggily but then looked at the bed and Sam smiled sadly. "I promise I'll get you if anything changes. Killing yourself isn't going to help Harry and he'll be pissed when he wakes up if you've made yourself sick." Sam explained and Dean nodded sleepily before leaving the room. Sam sat in the chair Dean had vacated, settling in to keep an eye on Harry, grabbing his book from where he'd left it. Several hours later he paused and lowered the book, staring at Harry and then he froze as he saw….was he really seeing that? "Harry?" He called, reaching out to touch Harry's hand, feeling it twitch. "Come on Harry, you can do it." Sam pleaded and Harry's hand moved as if searching so Sam took it. "Dean! Bobby!" He called out loudly. Deans tumbled in, wet from his shower and Sam looked at him. "He's moving."

"Harry?" Dean whispered and Sam moved away. Harry moaned, head tossing slightly, hand searching ad Dean grasped it. "We're here Harry, wake up please." Dean begged. Ever so slowly emerald eyes fluttered open to stare at him and Dean smiled. "Hey. You've been out for a while so don't try to talk." Dean looked around and Sam handed him a glass of water. Dean held it to Harry's lips and Harry sipped.

"De'n." Harry coughed and Dean nodded.

"You scared us." Dean whispered, staring at Harry. Neither of them noticed Sam joining Bobby in the doorway or the two men leaving them alone. Harry just looked at Dean, feeling a bit out of it but feeling the contract pulsing in his magic. He'd saved Dean. "The Hounds….they never came. You did it, didn't you? You saved me." Dean whispered and Harry nodded. "You stupid crazy wizard." Dean grumbled and Harry smiled tiredly. Harry squeezed his hand and Dean sighed. "Thank you." Harry smiled at him.

"How long?"

"You showed up and passed out…two months ago. Scared us." Dean admitted.

"Sorry. "

"Shh, go to sleep, you can explain when you're more awake." Dean told him and Harry nodded, eyes already slipping shut but he didn't release Dean's hand.

* * *

Dean hovered as Harry made his way downstairs, much to the amusement of his brother and Bobby. Harry smiled at Dean and sat down on the couch, he was still tired, his core almost back to normal, but he was still physically fit thanks to his magic sustaining his body while he was out. He lean back against the cushions and smiled when Dean put a plate of sandwiches in his lap. He wasn't sure why Dean was pretty much refusing to leave his side, he hoped it was because Dean liked him a lot and prayed it wasn't because Harry now held his contract.

"So you gonna tell us what the hell you did to put yourself in that state?" Bobby demanded and Harry sighed.

"We already know you did something to keep the Hounds from Dean…."

"Tell me you didn't make a deal to trade you for me." Dean pleaded when Sam trailed off and Harry smiled.

"No deals, promise. I just….had a bit of a chat with Lilith." Harry hedged. Bobby just stared at him and Harry sighed. "Fine I summoned the bitch, we had a 'chat' involved a lot of stuff you don't wanna know, she gave me Dean's contract and I sent her as deep into hell as possible in return." Harry snapped and all three hunters stared at him in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"You….you have my contract?" Dean whispered and Harry stared at him before nodding. "What does that mean? Shouldn't Sam have died when the hounds didn't come?"

"Not unless I enforce the terms of the contract, so Sam's safe. What it means….technically? I own your soul though what I'd do with a soul…." Harry babbled and Dean slowly took his hand, making Harry stop.

"You own me?" Dean asked and Harry shrugged.

"Technically just your soul.

* * *

Harry looked up as Sam joined him sitting on the porch steps.

"Thanks." He whispered and Harry shrugged. "You love him, don't you?"

"What?" Harry stared at Sam in shock and a little fear and Sam smiled.

"I saw you….the night you left I was awake. Dean…when we realised you had done something to save him, he doesn't understand why. But it's because you love him."

"Sam I….." Harry trailed off and looked away.

"Harry you're my friend, you've saved my life…..and I think you'll make Dean happy." Sam finished and Harry turned to stare with wide eyes.

"Sam, you…."

"Don't mind you with Dean as long as I don't have to watch." Sam teased and Harry smiled slightly.

"Do you think he?"

"I think he does but doesn't realise it yet." Sam admitted. "He barely left your side while you were out after all."

"Sam he…I…I'm immortal and I hold Dean's contract….." Harry whispered and Sam frowned in confusion before staring in shock.

"You mean…..Dean's immortal too?" Sam choked and Harry nodded, hugging his knees.

"It was the only way to keep the contract safe so no one else could use it. My magic absorbed it to keep it safe so he is tied to my magic." Harry admitted and Sam looked down.

"You'll….you'll look after him for me? He sold his soul within a day last time I died; he'll need your help." Sam whispered and Harry nodded, pulling Sam into a hug.

"I'll look after him forever. But you don't have to worry for years; there are ways with magic to extend even a muggles life." Harry promised and Sam blinked in shock before nodding. They both looked up as they heard a familiar engine approach and Sam slipped back inside to give the two some time alone.

* * *

Harry watched in amusement as Dean proceeded to rob the poor players' blind, Sam nearby on his laptop. Sam glanced up when Harry snickered and grinned at the wizard. They both tensed when some rather large men angrily approached Dean, ready to back him up when the fight started. Sure enough not a minute later they were ducking punches while throwing their own until they got to the door and took off. Sam split form them when it looked like they might be followed but Harry stuck with Dean. They finally stopped in an alley, both breathing hard but grinning. Dean stumbled slightly, the alcohol he'd drunk making its presence known but Harry steadied him. Dean stared at him intensely and Harry stared back, heart pounding. Dean moved closer until their lips brushed and both gasped as Harry's magic, and therefore Dean's soul contract, reacted. Dean moaned and pulled him closer and Harry willingly complied, wrapping himself around Dean. They parted for air and Dean stared at Harry in shock.

"Dean?" Harry whispered, scared that Dean would run.

"I…." Dean was panting for air and looked so confused. Harry reached out to gently stroke his face and Dean shivered but slowly calmed down. "I can't…..we shouldn't…" Dean stuttered.

"Why not Dean? I…I love you, have for a while. You think I'd take on a demon like Lilith for just anyone?" Harry whispered and Dean stared at him in shock. Harry loved him?

"Love me….Harry I…"

"Shh, it's okay Dean, don't expect you to say it back." Harry assured him. "I know you like me, that you're attracted to me." Harry whispered and Dean shivered again, unable to deny it. This time it was Harry who leant in and Dean froze before slowly responding, holding on to Harry tightly as they kissed. They parted again and Harry grinned at Dean who slowly grinned back. "Hang on." Harry whispered and Dean tightened his grip as Harry apparated back to the motel room to find Sam waiting with a knowing smile.

* * *

Dean held Sam while Harry forced potion after potion down his throat, Dean massaging to make Sam swallow. Dean couldn't stop his hand from shaking though as he stared at his brothers too pale face, Sam had lost way too much blood but Harry seemed confident he could save him. Things had been so calm in the year since Lilith had been sent back that the sudden attack had taken them all by surprise. Sam had dodged too slowly, the blade lodging in his stomach even as Harry's magic destroyed their attackers. Now Sam was fighting for his life, unconscious in Dean's arms. Finally Harry stopped and peeled back the blood soaked rag over Sam's stomach to reveal what looked like a newly formed scar and they both relaxed.

"Harry?"

"He'll be okay when he wakes up." Harry assured him and Dean shuddered, leaning his head to rest against Sam's. 'Come on, let's clean him up and then get some sleep." Harry whispered and Dean nodded, lowering Sam to the pillow. Harry let him do the actually cleaning, handing whatever he needed. Once they were down they fell into bed together, Harry wrapped around Dean who clung to him silently, dealing with how close he'd come to losing Sam again.

* * *

The three men stood in front of the pyre, watching sadly as the body upon it burned. Harry turned and buried his head against Dean who held him tightly. Sam stood slightly behind them, one hand on Dean's shoulder as they watched Bobby's funeral pyre until the sun came up. Bobby had gone out how he'd wanted, fighting demons. He'd made it to an incredible age for a hunter; seventy six was a good age really for anyone. Sam was pushing forty now but thanks to Harry's work didn't seem to have aged a day form when they'd first met, his lifespan now extended beyond muggle normal. Bobby had left them his house and business, knowing they needed a base of operations, especially for when Sam eventually got too old to hunt.

As the sun rose and the pyre burnt out they headed back to the house, Sam to the room he used to share with Dean and Dean and Harry to the master bedroom. They stripped off and fell into bed, kissing and touching, needing to confirm that the other was alive and well.

* * *

Harry chuckled as Sam awkwardly held his son, not quite sure what to do with the baby. It had been Sam's idea, to make sure Dean always had a family member to watch out for. Dean and Harry obviously wouldn't be having kids so Sam had found a woman willing to have his kid and in exchange Harry had set the woman up for life in New York. The newest Winchester was the spitting image of his Dad but with his mothers' curls.

"You gonna name my nephew before he turns three?" Dean teased and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking Robert John." Sam admitted and Dean stared in shock before blinking and leaning over to gently stroke the baby soft curls.

"Welcome to the family little Bobby." Dean whispered, helping adjust Sam's grip on the baby. "Hopefully you won't inherit your Dad's height." Dean added and Sam laughed. "You made one cute baby Sammy, I'm proud of you." Dean told him and Sam smiled, cradling the baby close.

Dean watched his brother and nephew as they bonded. He knew why Sam had sought Harry's help to find someone willing to give him a baby, Sam was setting things up for when he eventually died. He knew how badly Dean had taken his death the first time so he was making sure Dean had as much to live for as possible. It was sweet of him but no child or grandchild of Sam's would ever take Sam's place in his heart.

* * *

Sam laughed as Harry chased a nine year old Bobby around the yard, shoving a slowly greying strand of hair behind his ear. Considering he was sixty three today the fact that he was only just starting to get grey hairs was incredible. Harry guessed Sam had maybe another forty to sixty years left, plenty of time to end up a grandfather and to be with Dean and Harry. Sam hadn't hunted much since Bobby had come along, the kid needed a parent and Dean and Harry made a very formidable team. Without the stress and injuries of hunting Sam was hoping he could last the sixty years, he loved his family and didn't want to leave them ever but he was mortal.

"Happy Birthday little brother." Dean whispered and Sam turned to smile at Dean who hadn't changed at all since Harry had taken his contract. Sam looked down as Dean studied him, knowing his brother was taking in the changes age was making on him but then he was in Dean's arms, his young, healthy brother hugging him tightly. Dean had become a lot more open with his emotions since getting together with Harry and Sam loved it. Sam hugged him back, relaxing in his brothers arms, it was the place he'd always felt safest.

"Daddy!" Dean let Sam go so he could turn and catch Bobby as he ran to them, Sam hugging his son close.

"Hey kiddo, having fun with Uncle Harry?"

"Yep. Cake now?" He asked and the adults laughed.

"You bet kid." Dean answered.

* * *

Dean held Sam in his arms, talking softly to his brother as his breath wheezed in and out slowly. They both knew but that didn't keep Dean from pleading for Sam to stay with him. Sam weakly grasped Dean's hand in his age spotted one, his son and granddaughter sitting on chairs around the bed. Harry was sitting with Dean on the bed, holding Sam's other hand as the one hundred and twenty six year old clung stubbornly to life.

"I love you Sammy." Dean whispered, kissing Sam's forehead and Sam smiled at him.

"Love you." Sam breathed, his eyes falling closed. Dean hugged him tight as Sam took his last breaths, tears falling as his little brother went still in death. Dean clung to the body and sobbed, feeling Harry's arms wrap around him in support before his lover left to prepare things.

Two hours later the small family stood in front of the burning pyre, little Mary in her great uncles arms as she watched the fire in awe.

_The End_

_Any of you hate me for making Dean live forever without Sam? At least the Winchester family will live on in Sam's descendants!_


End file.
